starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Skins
]] '''Skins' are unlockable models available for units and structures in StarCraft II and StarCraft: Remastered. Overview StarCraft II Initially only available with collector's editions, skins have gradually been added through other means. With Patch 3.7 of Legacy of the Void, skins are now available for purchase through the StarCraft II client.2016-10-03, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Patch 3.7 Overview . Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-03 Skins will not be too "crazy;" regardless of the skin, it is intended that players are easily able to identify which unit is which. In comparison to Heroes of the Storm, StarCraft II skins will be more grounded, and intended to be in sync with the setting.2016-11-12, BlizzCon 2016: StarCraft Interview with Allen Dilling. YouTube, accessed on 2016-11-16 As of BlizzCon 2016, there are no plans to disable skins for competitive multiplayer.2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. As of Patch 3.12, only four skins at a time per race may be used in games with four or more players. These can be set in the "large format games" section of the skins tab. War Chests provide a full set of racial skins for each race. Season 1 of War Chests provided a Special Forces skin set for terran, a Leviathan Brood skin set for zerg, and a Forged skin set for protoss.2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. Season 2 provided Purifier, primal zerg and Mira's Marauders skin sets.StarCraft. 2017-11-03. The Future of StarCraft II. Battle.net Accessed 2017-11-03. Season 3 included Umojan skins for Terran, Simulant skins for Zerg, and Golden Age skins for Protoss. Several other skin sets have been storyboarded, including Mecha sets for terran, Shakuras, Judicator and Frost for protoss and Aquatic, Feral and Jungle for zerg. Building skins will be introduced in the fourth war chest.2018-11-06, NEW STARCRAFT 2 CO-OP COMMANDER ZERATUL, WAR CHEST 4 ANNOUNCED, BLIZZCON 2018. Blizzpro, accessed on 2018-11-13 Skins are not usable in Co-op Missions, as many skins are made to represent separate units in the mode.2017-08-28, StarCraft 2: DEVELOPER INTERVIEW!. Youtube.com, accessed on 2018-08-20 BlizzCon 2017 ;Suit Up and Roll Out Join the battle in style with these skins from the BlizzCon 2017 War Chest. Recruit the Terran Dominion soldiers, assimilate with the Zerg Leviathan Brood, or add the Protoss Forged warriors to your army today!BlizzCon® 2017 War Chest Skin Bundles, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2018-08-12 ;Call in the Dominion Special Forces With unparalleled technology, the elite Terran Dominion Special Forces are often brought in to make the best of a bad situation. With the might of the Special Forces inspiring your every move, the enemy won’t know what to expect. ;Spawn the Leviathan Brood The unpredictable Zerg Leviathan Brood overtakes anyone who gets in their way—and your enemies will definitely be taken by surprise. With this spine-covered strain in your Swarm, you’re sure to creep up on your opponent. ;Take Control of the Tal’darim The most cutthroat faction of the Protoss, the Tal’darim—also known as the Forged—take no prisoners. These zealous warriors are ready for vengeance. Add them to your forces. Katowice 2018 ;Enter the Battlefield in Style Outfit your army with these skins from the Katowice 2018 War Chest. Intimidate your enemies as the mercenaries of Mira’s Marauders, prey upon the weak as the Primal Zerg, and command the dangerous machine forces of the Protoss Purifiers.Katowice 2018 War Chest Skin Bundles, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2018-08-13 ;Call In Mira’s Marauders Mira’s Marauders are a reckless and rowdy crew led by the fierce terran mercenary Mira Han. Intimidate your enemies with heavily modified weaponry, sun-weathered armor plating, and lots and lots of spikes. If you want something shiny, look elsewhere; these mercenaries play dirty and don’t waste time polishing their gear. ;Absorb the Essence of the Primal Zerg Before they assembled into the Swarm, the first zerg were primal—monstrous creatures born from the Planet Zerus, spawned for one single purpose: to collect essence and evolve. Inspired by Dehaka, the Primal Zerg pack pays homage to the Swarm’s ancestors by fitting your units with the heavy chitinous plating and primordial tusks of their forbearers. Equip the skin pack and begin feasting on the essence of your enemies. Survive. Adapt. Evolve. ;Ally With the Purifiers Built by order of the Conclave, the robotic Purifiers are an elite fighting force modeled after some of the protoss’ fiercest warriors. Equip these Purifier skins and take control of an army that was deemed too dangerous to remain active—until the time came to drive Amon back into the Void. This sleek and sophisticated set gleams white, a nod to Fenix’s army. BlizzCon 2018 Mission Briefing The Shadow Wars saga continues with three brand-new comics, as conflict between disparate forces of the terran, zerg, and protoss reaches a boiling point on the fringes of the Koprulu sector.War Chest: BlizzCon® 2018, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2018-08-13 ;Join the Umojan Protectorate Every soldier in the Dominion would love to get their hands on some shiny new tech from Umoja. And who can blame them? With their slick white designs and highly-advanced features, the Umojans make quite the impression—even before they fire at you. ;Discover the Secret Simulant Project The Simulant Project was a mysterious initiative undertaken by a group of commissioned scientists. They created reproductions of various zerg specimens using entirely terran technology (or so they said). Whether they were successful or not is anyone's guess, as the whole team unexpectedly vanished… ;Recall the Glory of the Golden Age Templar from the Golden Age wore brilliant armor to convey their status and honor as warriors. After years of suffering the dark consequences of the End War, the protoss' triumphant past burns even brighter in their memory, and the Templar have proudly revived their ancient raiment. StarCraft: Remastered A trio of skins are available for those who pre-order StarCraft: Remastered. They consist of the "Korhal command center," the "Char hive" (the hatchery and lair also have the skin) and the "Aiur nexus."2017-06-29, StarCraft: Remastered Arrives August 14. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-07-01 The skins are available for use in the campaign. They can be toggled on and off through the game's option menu. Skins for units have not been ruled out, but an issue exists in their implementation, as it would require the developers to make a new model for each skin in 3D, then convert it into 2D. In terms of time investment, this would mean effectively creating a single model twice.2018-11-04, Blizzcon 2018 Warcraft III: Reforged interview | Blizzplanet. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-09 List of Skins Terran Zerg Protoss Development When designing a skin set, the developers brainstorm a bunch of ideas, and then narrow it down. What's considered is whether the skins fit within the ''StarCraft'' universe, and whether they fit the race itself. One manner of applying skins is to take the original unit, do a paintover, and then apply it. The upcoming aquatic zerg skin set is an example of this, stemming from the idea of what would the zerg be like if they had evolved underwater. Often the colors of the new skins have to be toned back a bit, given the considerations of team color within matches.2017-12-07, BlizzCon 2017 StarCraft II: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-12-11 References Category:StarCraft Category:StarCraft II